


Throw it into doom (a Lotr parody)

by Pippinsis



Category: Ellie Goulding (Musician), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinsis/pseuds/Pippinsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo and Sam are at the edge of mount doom, "what are you waiting for?" Sam asked. The parody goes on from there. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw it into doom (a Lotr parody)

Powerful ring, silly thing.  
Got to go to mount doom.  
All this time, it was I ,  
Who always had to save you.  
Couldn't let them know the quest was true. Was true.

Almost there, in despair,   
Now gollum's in our way.  
Let's go Frodo,  
Climb the mountain and save the day.  
I will carry you all the way. The way.

Now throw it into doom. Throw throw throw it into doom.  
Throw it into doom, throw the ring into doom.  
What's come over you, Frodo, what's come over you?

What are you waiting for?

The shire, on fire,   
The thought occurred to me.  
Do it now, remember how  
The ring can attract to you.  
Do you know what we came here to do?to do?

That ring is not your desire,  
Just throw it in the fire.  
Lava spins round we can't see clear no more.  
What are you waiting for?

Now throw it into doom. Throw throw throw it into doom.  
Throw it into doom, throw the ring into doom.  
What's come over you, Frodo, what's come over you?

What are you waiting for?

That ring is not your desire,  
Just throw it in the fire.  
Lava spins round we can't see clear no more.

What are you waiting for?

Now throw it into doom. Throw throw throw it into doom.  
Throw it into doom, throw the ring into doom.  
What's come over you, Frodo, what's come over you?

What are you waiting for?

Now throw it into doom. Throw throw throw it into doom.  
Throw it into doom, throw the ring into doom.  
What's come over you, Frodo, what's come over you?

What are you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

> You seemed to like my parody more so I decided to make another one, leave a suggestion of what I should post next, I'm a bored teenage weeb with no life.


End file.
